Jej drugie oblicze
by fanka77
Summary: Potrzebował przyjaciela, odskoczni od problemow i pomyślał o niej. Szukając jej, odkrył jej drugie oblicze, oblicze, o którym nie wiedział nikt...


„ _**Jej drugie oblicze…"**_

Pukał już od kilku minut, a ona nadal nie otwierała i zaczynał podejrzewać, że albo nie miała ochoty na towarzystwo, albo zwyczajnie nie było jej w domu.

Zupełnie, jakby na potwierdzenie drugiej teorii, usłyszał za sobą dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i głos starszej sąsiadki.

- Tary nie ma. Wyszła.- poinformowała go kobieta.

- Och. Szkoda!- stwierdził zawiedziony. Naprawdę potrzebował teraz jej towarzystwa. Był przygnębiony, a Jack i Sue wyjechali na weekend. Dimitrius spędzał czas z rodziną, a na Harvarda po prostu nie miał dziś siły, została więc tylko Tippy, a tu taki pech…- A nie wie pani przypadkiem, gdzie jest?- zapytał z nadzieją, czarując ją swoimi dołeczkami i akcentem.

- Wiem, ale nie jestem pewna, czy powinnam mówić.- odparła szczerze.- A co, jeśli pan jest jakimś bandytą?- mruknęła niepewnie i Bobby się uśmiechnął.

- Proszę się nie bać…- powiedział, pokazując odznakę.- Jestem z FBI. Pracuję z Tarą.- dodał.

- Aaaa… To co innego.- odpowiedziała sąsiadka i podała mu adres. Podziękował wylewnie i ruszył na poszukiwania, zastanawiając się, co Tippy robiła na obrzeżach Georgetown.

Odpowiedź uzyskał już pół godziny później, gdy zaparkował swojego Tahoe przed dziwnym budynkiem, przypominającym nieco magazyn, ale ewidentnie służącym innym celom, na co wskazywało kilka szyldów wiszących u wejścia. Zdziwił się nieco, ale wszedł do środka i skierował się wprost do strażnika, który siedział niedaleko drzwi.

- Dobry wieczór.- przywitał się.- Znajoma podała mi ten adres. Szukam Tary Williams.- powiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

- Pierwsze piętro, drugie drzwi na lewo.- odparł sennie ochroniarz.- I niech pan jej powie, żeby klucze zostawiła w kanciapie, kiedy będzie wychodzić.- mruknął jeszcze.

- Dzięki. Przekażę.- zapewnił Manning i praktycznie pobiegł na górę, przeskakując po dwa stopnie na raz, gnany niepowstrzymaną ciekawością. Co mogła robić w takim miejscu, o ósmej wieczorem, sama?

Kierując się w wyznaczone miejsce, początkowo nie zwrócił uwagi na cichą muzykę, dobiegającą z piętra, ale im był bliżej, tym melodia stawała się wyraźniejsza, głośniejsza, a jej źródłem były owe drzwi na lewo.

- _Dziwne…_- pomyślał, naciskając powoli klamkę i zaglądając ostrożnie do środka. To, co tam ujrzał sprawiło, że zastygł w bezruchu…

Była tam. Ze spiętymi w prosty koński ogon, długimi włosami, ubrana w stylowy, baletowy trykot z krótką, delikatnie otulającą jej biodra i pośladki spódniczką. Na nogach miała śliczne, chyba atłasowe baletki, cudownie oplecione wokół jej kostek i wyglądała zjawiskowo. Zresztą ona nie tylko tak wyglądała. Tara poruszała się zjawiskowo, z gracją i delikatnością, jakiej nigdy u niej nie dostrzegł, bo zwykle chowała ją za swoimi biurowymi garsonkami. Każda figura, każdy krok był lekki, jak piórko i zapierał mu dech w piersiach, tym bardziej, że Tippy tańczyła z zamkniętymi oczyma, zupełnie nieświadoma jego obecności. Była jakby w innym świecie, tak odległym od jego własnego, w świecie, gdzie piękna dziewczyna została zaklęta w łabędzia i czeka, aż ukochany wyzwoli ją spod okrutnej klątwy, by wreszcie zrozumieć, że zdradził jej uczucie i umrzeć ze złamanym sercem, nigdy nie doczekawszy wyzwolenia.

Bobby nie był może wielkim znawcą, ale wiedział do jakiej muzyki tańczyła i na Boga, robiła to cudownie, wkładając w układ nie tylko ciało, ale i duszę. Oczyma wyobraźni widział umierającą dziewczynę i poczuł, łzy pod powiekami, kiedy Tara, waz z ostatnią nutą smutnej melodii, delikatnie opadła na podłogę, imitując ostatnie tchnienie łabędziej księżniczki. Nigdy nie widział niczego piękniejszego. Ona jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała mu się piękniejsza, niż w tej właśnie chwili, gdy leżała na podłodze, tak krucha, tak słodka…

Bał się odezwać, poruszyć się, zrobić cokolwiek, by nie zepsuć tej niezwykłej chwili, choć jego serce błagało, by iść do niej, unieść ją z podłogi i wziąć w ramiona, a potem trzymać na wieczność i dłużej, nigdy więcej nie puszczając. Był oczarowany, olśniony i po raz pierwszy przyznał sam przed sobą, że był również zakochany… Tym jednym tańcem, do reszty zdobyła jego, kiedyś pełne wątpliwości, a teraz świadome miłości serce i wiedział, że tylko jej pragnie u swego boku, aż do końca swych dni, że odnalazł nareszcie to, czego tak długo szukał. Pytanie tylko, czy Tara czuła to samo?…

- Bobby? Bobby…- usłyszał jej cichy szept, kiedy wreszcie przebudził się z tego niezwykłego osłupienia i Cash zamrugał zdumiony widząc, że stoi tuż obok, wpatrując się w niego z łagodnym uśmiechem.- Dobrze się czujesz?- zapytała miękko.

- Yeah… westchnął, a potem dodał z podziwem:- To było… Ty byłaś… Wow!

- Dziękuję…- odparła nieśmiało, oblewając się rumieńcem.- Ale chyba przesadzasz. Daleko mi do perfekcji. Miałam zbyt długą przerwę. Zbyt rzadko ćwiczę…- wyznała skromnie.

- Żartujesz, luv?- zdumiał się.- Ty byłaś niesamowita! Tak lekka, tak naturalna i piękna…- powiedział cicho, spoglądając na nią tak, że szkarłat na jej policzkach jeszcze się nasilił.

Zawstydził ją. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale po prostu nie mógł tego nie powiedzieć.

- Co tutaj robisz, Crash?- zapytała wreszcie.- Jak się dowiedziałeś?

- Twoja sąsiadka dała mi adres, ale nie wspomniała, co to za miejsce.- przyznał.- Kiedy zobaczyłem, jak tańczysz… Przepraszam. Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać, ale nie mogłem oderwać od ciebie oczu. To było piękne i takie wzruszające.- mówił powoli.- Nie wiedziałem, że tak potrafisz.- wyznał.

- Nikt nie wie.- uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Dlaczego? Jesteś wspaniała! To grzech, że ukrywasz taki talent!- stwierdził zdecydowanie.

- To tylko hobby, Bobby.- powiedziała.- Kiedyś taniec był dla mnie ważny. Chodziłam nawet do szkoły baletowej, ale potem miałam kontuzję i wiedziałam, że nigdy więcej nie będę tańczyć zawodowo. Dlatego wybrałam inną ścieżkę życiową i nie żałuję, bo kocham to, co robię i ludzi, z którymi pracuję. Jestem szczęśliwa.- stwierdziła ciepłym głosem.

- Ale nadal tańczysz…- uśmiechnął się.

- Tak.- odparła.- Gdy jestem samotna, albo smutna, albo jeśli jestem bardzo spięta. Taniec mnie uspokaja i wycisza. Pozwala zapomnieć. Poza tym, utrzymuje mnie w formie, co jak sam wiesz, jest niezbędne w naszym fachu.

- To prawda. Ja biegam…- potwierdził.-… ale ty?... Nie mogę znaleźć słów…- szepnął i znów powtórzył:- Wow!

Nie potrzebowała geniusza, by dostrzec w jego oczach niekłamany podziw i jeszcze bardziej się zawstydziła.

- Nie powiedziałeś mi jeszcze, co tu robisz?- przypomniała delikatnie, próbując zmienić temat rozmowy na bardziej komfortowy, bo czuła się nieswojo, pod jego bacznym, pełnym ciepła, wzrokiem.

- Dopadła mnie chandra…- przyznał w końcu.- Chciałem pogadać przy kolacji, albo piwie, uciec od przygnębienia. Poza tym, ostatnio nie spędzaliśmy razem dużo czasu. Brakuje mi tego, ciebie…- dodał cicho i Tippy poczuła, jak wali jej serce.

- A mnie, ciebie.- odparła niemal szeptem.- Co się z nami stało, Bobby?- zapytała.- Dlaczego tak się od siebie oddaliliśmy?

- Nie wiem, luv, ale jednego jestem pewien.- odpowiedział cicho.

- Czego?- spytała.

- Tego, że nigdy więcej na to nie pozwolę.- odparł dotykając czule jej zaróżowionego policzka, a potem powoli, bardzo powoli, pochylił się ku jej ustom, bezgłośnie błagając o pozwolenie na pocałunek.

- Bardzo bym tego chciała…- szepnęła tylko, zanim wyszła mu naprzeciw, a kiedy ich wargi się zetknęły, oboje wiedzieli, że już nigdy nie będą sami, bo w swoich ramionach odnaleźli dom…

KONIEC


End file.
